


Twice the Omega, Double the Heat

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Lucifer, Double whammy, Heats, Insecurity, M/M, alpha/omega/omega, omega!Sam, omega!dean, unorthodox relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam and Dean go into heat around the same time. Lucifer panics.





	Twice the Omega, Double the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Wincestifer Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Lucifer buried his face into his hands as he listened to not one, but two Omegas whining and begging for a knot in the other room. He poured himself a glass of whiskey as he worked to compose himself. **  
**

It wasn’t Sam’s and Dean’s fault that their heats decided to line up at the same exact time, and he knew that. It just has never happened before, and he felt bad that he couldn’t provide both of his mates what they needed. They both needed a knot, but he wasn’t born with two dicks and two knots.

He downed the glass of whiskey without a second though, letting the bitter liquid burn his throat as he swallowed it down neatly. It was bad enough, so to speak, when as soon as one of their heats ended, the other began, but this… this was some next level shit.

And he was a possessive Alpha. No other Alpha would knot his Omegas. He would make sure of that.

Sighing, he ran his hand down his face and poured himself a second glass. This was going to be a fun week.

Drinking the second as quickly as he drank the first, he stood up and walked into their bedroom, where Sam was laying on his back on the queen sized bed, whimpering for his Alpha. Dean was on the floor, having found a fake knot in their toy chest, and was using that to bring himself some much needed relief. The scent of horny Omegas permeated the Alpha’s nose, and he groaned, shedding his clothes before walking over to Dean, kissing his sweat covered forehead. “How are you, little Omega?” he asked tenderly.

“O-o-o-okay, Alpha,” Dean whimpered. He leaned into Lucifer’s touch and sniffed his shoulder, inhaling his comforting scent. “Need you,” he whispered.

“I know, baby,” Lucifer said softly, reaching down and stroking the Omega’s cock in long, smooth strokes. “Can my little Omega cum for me? I want to be able to tend to Sam, then I’ll tend to you again, okay?”

Dean nodded, glancing back at his brother, whining and moaning. Sam’s heats were almost always worse than Dean’s, and this one was promising to be bad.

“That’s it, cum for your Alpha,” Lucifer coaxed.

Dean came, splattering Lucifer’s chest and allowing the knot from the toy slide deep into him, gushing slick onto the hardwood floors.

“Beautiful, little Omega,” Lucifer praised, kissing the top of Dean’s head. He picked Dean up and laid him on the bed near Sam, who was writhing and begging loudly now. Lucifer hoped that the younger Omega wasn’t loud enough to be heard, the last thing he wanted was someone accusing him of neglecting his Omega.

Dean nuzzled into the pillows, sated for now, as Lucifer rolled on top of Sam. He hoisted Sam’s hips up and around his waist before sliding right into him, the Omega crying out loudly in pleasure and nearly cumming then.

“Shh, little one, I’ve got you,” Lucifer soothed. “You’ll be on your Alpha’s knot soon, I promise.”

The end of the week couldn’t come quick enough. Lucifer didn’t get any sleep and hardly anything to eat, for he was constantly being pawed at and begged for. It turned out to be a nasty sort of heat for Dean too, meaning that he was needier than usual and resulted in one or more fights over his cock and knot.

The morning he sniffed the air and realized that both of his Omegas were out of heat, and were sleeping peacefully on either side of him, Dean drooling on his arm and Sam nestled into his chest, he breathed out a prayer of relief and fell asleep.

“Alpha?”

Lucifer cracked an eye open and saw his two beautiful Omegas, freshly showered and dressed in pajamas, standing by their bed. In Sam’s hands there was a tray piled high with food, and in Dean’s there was a mug of freshly brewed coffee. “Oh, little Omegas,” he sighed softly. “Did you do this for me?”

They nodded, Dean moving to set the coffee down on the nightstand and he helped Lucifer into a sitting position, making sure there were pillows behind him to support his back. Sam set the tray on Lucifer’s lap before they climbed into the bed next to him, one on either side.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Lucifer asked, genuinely touched.

“You’re really asking that, Luce?” Dean snorted. “You dealt with two Omegas who had nasty heats at the same time. You deserve to be pampered.”

Sam nodded, snagging a cinnamon roll off of the tray and holding it up to his Alpha’s lips. “We wanted to give you some breakfast in bed and a day to relax.”

“We’ve already called Michael and said you were taking a day to recover,” Dean continued, watching Lucifer as he ate. “We know you must be exhausted.”

Lucifer smiled, swallowing the bite he had taken from the cinnamon roll and motioning for his coffee. “I am, but it was worth taking care of two wonderful mates,” he said. “So a lazy day today?”

They nodded. “We’re going to order pizza for dinner,” Sam said happily, “And we’re just going to cuddle and watch TV and take care of you.”

Lucifer smiled, kissing one, then the other. “I love you both so much,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” Dean said, resting his head on Lucifer’s shoulder.

“Love you too, Alpha,” Sam hummed happily.

Lucifer relaxed into the pampering that his Omegas were providing him. “So… that wasn’t bad for you guys?”

“You feel bad because you couldn’t focus on one, then the other?” Dean asked.

Lucifer nodded.

“Dude, it happens. Sammy and I aren’t mad. You’re one Alpha. It’s a miracle you’re not dead,” Dean snorted.

Sam chuckled. “You did the best you could and we love you for that.”

Lucifer smiled and hugged them close. “How’d I end up with two perfect Omegas?” he asked softly.

“We found a perfect Alpha,” Sam said.

“Sap,” Dean chuckled. “Because you love us.”

Lucifer nodded with a warm smile. “That I do.”

Sometimes, it was tough being a solitary Alpha with two Omegas. But, he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
